


Traditional

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Leonard and the reader tie the knot.





	Traditional

**Author's Note:**

> Repost as individual fic.

The sunlight threw shards of color from the stained glass windows all over the interiors of the quaint little church. Creaky wooden pews decorated with tulle bows were filled to the brim with friends and family gathered to watch you and Leonard get married. Much as you'd hoped to have an outdoor wedding, the Georgia heat had forced a change in plans. No one wanted to see one of the elderly guests collapse from heat exhaustion, after all. It was really a nice place, you'd thought when you'd been putting up the decorations two days ago: intimate and unpretentious, yet with very classy traditional touches that suited your ceremony. 

You and Leonard grinned at each other as you turned to clasp each other's hands. It was quite ironic that two people who'd both sworn off marriage had ended up at the altar. 

From the moment you'd met, you'd had a good rapport, even thought it was under very difficult circumstances (comatose Jim Kirk). 

Leonard was exhausted and stressed and barking orders continuously, the nurses were terrified of him--until you put your foot down.

"Doctor, shouting at my nurses is not going to help the Captain wake up faster! They're doing the absolute best that they can!"

He glared at you. 

"Not fast enough! I'm used to high efficiency in my Medbay."

"Newsflash: This isn't your Medbay," you answered calmly. "We're filled to the max right now with patients and you're lucky Boyce hasn't pulled you off Kirk's case yet, given how you're working yourself to exhaustion." 

"And who else is going to know what to do if he has another setback?" 

At your "child, please!" Expression, he suddenly looked flushed and a touch embarrassed. 

"I apologize, Dr. (Y/L/N), that was out of line. You've done nothing wrong. I should know the stress IS catching up with me, but I can't stand the thought of letting him out of my sight." He rubbed his eyes blearily and you sighed. 

"Dr. McCoy, Jim's been stable most of the week. You won't be able to help him if you collapse in a heap. Please get some rest. I promise I'll keep a close eye on him." 

He hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "Alright. But if anything changes, comm me right away. I wouldn't put it past that kid to suddenly wake up when I'm gone." 

You judged from the resigned expression in his face that Captain Kirk was the primary cause of the lines in the doctor's face and you felt an understanding with him. Command types tended to think they were invincible and gave you more trouble than even red shirts did, because they tended to wait so long before getting treatment.

"I promise, Doctor. I hope Captain Kirk is properly grateful to have such a good friend caring for him." 

"Somebody's got to look out for him. Goodness knows HE won't." 

You read the toll the last two days had taken on him in his eyes--eyes that were a rather nice shade of hazel, but bloodshot and worried.

He ended up working alongside you for most of the next year and you developed both a professional respect for Dr. McCoy (the man was an incredibly gifted surgeon) and a personal relationship with Leonard the man. Despite his frequent bouts of orneriness and grumpiness, he really was a great guy, with a kind heart and a scathing sense of humor that you really appreciated. He was also very much a gentleman extremely protective of those he cared about.

He told you about Jocelyn and his dad, you told him about your late brother and the bad break up with your ex, which led to you choosing a ground post instead of a ship. 

"If you ever change your mind, the Enterprise could use your skills, Y/N. We've got several openings for the five-year mission roster, since Several docs are transferring to HQ rather than be gone for five years. Just somethin' to think about." 

You certainly thought about it long and hard over the next few months and in the end decided to take the new challenge when you were offered a position on the Enterprise. 

Five years in space saw many ups and downs and challenges, but by the end, you knew you wanted to be with Len for the rest of your life. 

So here you were in a lacy wedding dress, looking him in his gorgeous hazel eyes as he promised to love and cherish you. Leonard could certainly say a lot with those eyes, that was evident by the way he was looking at you. 

Your own vows were equally heartfelt and you promised him your unending love and and trust "as long as we both shall live." 

There were sniffles coming from the front row (probably Eleanor) and behind Len (Jim, of course. That guy got surprisingly emotional, you'd learned). 

Then, he was putting the ring on your hand and beaming excitedly at you. 

"Looks nice on your legendary hand, Len," you whispered as you slid the ring on his finger. He blushed and gave you a look. Goodness, your groom was gorgeous in a suit--filling it out in the best possible way and you certainly appreciated the broad shoulders he had. 

At last, you were pronounced husband and wife and you eagerly leaned in for a kiss, another area Leonard was quite skilled in. 

"We're in this together now, sweetheart." He whispered to you after you'd paraded back down the aisle and stole a moment alone in the foyer. "I think we're a pretty unbeatable team, don't you?" 

His forehead leaned against yours and you let out a blissful sigh, arms wrapped tightly around your new husband.

"The very best." You confirmed happily, just before your lips found his again. "I love you, Len." 

"I love you, darlin."


End file.
